Drakelyn, the peach scented mermaid with big breasts
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Mermaid and the Rose" but with my own female version of Peter Parker as Pamelina from the DisneyXD TV show called "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" because this story contains really dirty sex happenings but a more bonding romance adventure will occur in this fanfic so satisfying and agreeable! But before you can, please read my profile first?


_The_ _Georgia Peach_

 _The Sweet Tea_

This is the first sequel to **"My Mermaid: The Rose"** or **"The Mermaid and the Rose"**.

Drakelyn: The Breasted Beauty whose breasts smells just like a fine fragrance mist called Georgia Peach & Sweet Tea that Christin can love

By Christina Cynthia Tran

P.S.

The name of the character "Christin"...is a male version of this tale's author. Oh and one more thing, please check out a store called "Bath and Body Works" for a fine fragrance mist called "Georgia Peach & Sweet Tea".

* * *

Chapter one: Don't blow me down, you're so pretty and you were already engaged to me

Prince Christin of the symbiotes in New Jersey but only the northern part of it in the United States of America was laughing after news from a city called Elizabeth, NJ that Prince Aiden lives in was in joy after his crown princess/wife Truly who was now his better half has given birth to a newborn son and that pleases Christin very much.

Chapter two: A captured Drakelyn

"Let me go! Fish me out!" a captured Drakelyn hollers out in rage that was too pure for Christin to frown as the brunette mermaid with dark brown eyes tries to desperately wiggle herself free from a fisherman's net as her fiancée's fishing crew without knowing that the man was secretly eluding wooing on a the most precious webbed princess of the Man-Spiders: Pamelina Tea Parker (This is the feminine version of Peter Parker inside this tale) and she is an extravagant pear but a true cream on the strudel.

Christin twitter in a sly manner as a titter escapes his brim and a giggle from his planned wife whom a tee-hee takes to one's heels from her... **cherry boobs!**

T he unique real reason that this event had occurred because of the troublesome silly cosmetic peach tailed mermaid seeing that the sight of the south Vietnamese prince gets him every time with billions of ha ha, hee hee, and tee hee hee but the man was unnerved because that woman to him never existed, only Pamelina does inasmuch as that he had truly loved her more than the stranger.

Chapter Three: Tricking Drakelyn #1

Tricking that Drake was very easy and all of the people with the name Drake wasn't easy to know and get along with for poor Christin but this Drake was immoderately priceless plus the perfect define of cuz (Short for because but not as an adoptive cousin owing to the fact the pretty Drakelyn would be frightened of that fate instead of becoming Christin's first and oldest bride) and defenseless in her boogie fairy nymph wet through siren form but will be transformed by the help of Pamelina's pixie wand.

Drakelyn's tail fin was in the color of carrot stick but her bra was more astounding in the color of lime sorbet ice cream but her stout trunk of a torso shows signs of being whom it was telling him that Drakelyn was tempting but sources say that she eats too much grilled salmon with butter bread and a slice of butter under the sea for 21 years even though she was 27 years old now and her fiancée is about more likely older than her at the age of 33.

'He's so romantic' Drakelyn thought to herself inside his carriage that was bringing them back to Christin's family palace; all she thought of what kind of cooking and food that they have for her there instead of sex first 'I wonder furthermore if subsequently after I gained human legs just like Truly and Ariel, but unlike them, I'm not the kind to wait for romance to happen in preference. First of all, are there pears and raspberries for to touch for new experience on land and do the cooking for my in-laws?'.

But from afar, a jealous princess of the Man-Spiders hated and grew envious of Drakelyn for she is princess Pamelina Tea Parker and she won't stop at nothing to cause an affair with the mer peach brat's fiancée and be second in line as Christin's concubine.

'Now everything's about to begin. Farewell to the corals Drakelyn because we'll meet soon. A hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha ha ha ha haha ha a ha ha! Ha!' a wicked notion in Pamelina's mind even though her gloved hand *The same color as Peter Parker's superhero ego costume in a clad of red and blue* is going to burst with fur of the man-spider but it was suppressed on its own as she sneers and leers at the hungry and hot-tempered mermaid but Truly was excluded who was looking forward to green and red delicious apples because her tail can grow unlike her kind and the others.

Chapter Four: Getting to know you! I'm getting to know all about apples!

Christin was instructing a guitarist to play "Blue Danube Waltz" for the lunch party to celebrate his fiancée's arrival just then an unsuspected surprise has happened; Drakelyn jumps off the pedestal gaming chair for royalties that was carried by heavy weighted young 31 year-old male wrestlers even though they were too cute and handsome for to kiss and a good mating intercourse day but she doesn't want to and now she is gliding around on her belly due to her fill of excitement "Ah! A kitchen! CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGEY! **CHARGE!** OWWWWWWW!".

Christin's pupils went wide in alarm "Oh now, Drakefloss, my princess **don't**!" but upon seeing her got knocked out on a column without looking because she was hydrating without a thirst of water nor she can't live a life as a mermaid without water and sea air to move "Are you crazy my love?!".

But behind that column stood the prince's mother who was watching down a memo on her light purple notepad in straight handwriting with a pink ballpoint pen from the medieval version of a store called **Target.**

The servants ignored their royal majesty and takes the paralyzed mermaid to the emergency room o the castle's fifth tower to bathe her, groom her and give her an awakening potion that was made from well magically-cooked eagle's feathers, wasabi, sugar coral garnet quartz candies, and berry parfait in a size of a cylinder type of bottle in varieties of colors of the royal families' choice; then the real dinner will begin by the teaching of the queen's hands of her homemade Vietnamese cooking skills along with canned soup.

Chapter 5: Ellie is Prince Jin's Barbie Girl!

Under the sea and nearby the kingdom of Baekje but somewhere in the same time period and year when Seondeok of Silla was already on the throne of Silla as its first female queen but this is an alternate modern day universe with my own OC characters where um...Prince Jin is courting Princess Ellie for her vagina hole sex but they're dating under the sea a minute after he transforms into a merman with a blue waltz colored tail and Nevada sky tinted fins.

"You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamour in pink, so kiss me here Ellie, just touch me chest here, hanky panky" the Korean prince of Baekje zestfully badgers the little princess as they sat down on the same rock where a Disney song called "Under the Sea" begins that happens to be Ariel's chair.

Ellie adored him "Oh, all of the nostalgias of Jin's cuteness! Too much nostalgic! With a fee, fi, fo, fum and tee hee including some ha ha! Oh! *Her singing voice is in italic words* _You can touch me Jin, you can play me Jin, if you say...that I'm always yours Jin! UU-oooh-u! Ooh Ooh because I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, even though I've lived life with fishy tails, it's fantastic!"._

Chapter 6: Drakelyn's resolve

When the bride-to-be awoke, she has found herself in a tub, a bathtub that is full of water with lemonade scented bath suds and a smiling perverted prince of hers was beaming in pure stubbornness "And when we're both 5 years old, you've had to tell that you had to dislike my pigheadedness for your peach hymen deep bottom, and I-I-I-I meeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaan...mean...your vagina pit hole; pu...oh and P.S. and for the record, your dun smells so sweet corn dogs with ketchup and they are so...SMOKEY!".

Chapter 7: Did Drakelyn just had a good nightmare?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyikes!" Drakelyn screams upon getting her butt poked from behind by Christin whom has already washed his hands in the kitchen's sink 5 minutes ago before he comes back to her in order to scrub her head once more with the palace's special grape shampoo and purple suds overcomes her hair to make sure that they are no brown dog duns on her hair.

"Now now my bride, calm down my bride-to-be, let's get clean before dinner comes along ok? We're having pork chops and Vietnamese curry before our wedding starts tomorrow quickly" Christin soothes and Drakelyn nodded her head in agreement; there's so much work to be done and time is wasting.

Just then, Pamelina arrives with her wand to cast a spell on Drakelyn "You will no longer be a mermaid your highness but a queen soon. Now hold still, you're very pretty".

* * *

Part 2 is coming soon with a chapter called "Now as queen of Christin's heart" because this story takes place in France just like the 1991 Disney animated film "Disney's Beauty and the Beast". Please wait for part 2 everyone next week ok?


End file.
